


The Demons of Wall Street

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Multi, NSFW, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey can I please request a fic where the reader makes Crowley and Demon!Dean watch The Wolf Of Wall Street (my second favourite film ever) and it results in a threesome? Thanks xxx</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Demons of Wall Street

Warnings: Pure smut, oral, face sitting, double penetration, unprotected sex, dirty talk, language

Fic:

“You ready to go Sweetheart?” Dean asks as he swings his jacket over his shoulder.

“Not tonight,” you answer, “Tonight’s a staying in kind of night. You two can go on without me, just don’t get into any trouble.”

“But it’s no fun without you,” Dean says, almost pouting. You’d stayed with him ever since he’d become a demon. Sam was trying to get his brother back to normal, but Dean didn’t want to change. You figured it was better to stay with Dean and keep an eye on him, making sure he wouldn’t do something he’d regret later, than to let him go off on his own.

Dean plops down on the couch beside you, his arms crossed. Crowley comes into the room and you can feel him staring at you. “Are we going out or are we just going to sit here?” Crowley asks.

“Y/N wants to stay in,” Dean says as if he’s telling some huge secret.

“Well, if our little human wants to stay in, I suppose we’ll have to stay in won’t we?” Crowley asks, joining you on the couch, “So what do you have planned for us?” You swallow thickly, sitting between the two demons with each of them looking at you like this made you nervous.

“I was planning on watching a movie,” you respond, “Maybe make some popcorn first.”

“Of course Love,” Crowley says, “Which movie would you like to watch?”

“None of that Disney sing along crap this time,” Dean adds. You pause for a moment before deciding, you knew the movie you chose would determine how the night ended.

“The Wolf of Wall Street?” you ask, knowing exactly how the movie would make them act. Crowley smirks and snaps his finger, the ads beginning to play on the screen and a bowl of popcorn appearing in your lap. Dean snaps his fingers and puts you all in comfortable clothes, Dean and Crowley wearing only pajama pants while you wore a pair of Crowley’s boxers and one of Dean’s button up flannels, nothing underneath. Crowley and Dean lean back, making themselves comfortable as you settle yourself between them.

You snack on your popcorn as the movie goes on, Dean and Crowley letting their hands graze yours as they reach into the bowl. The couch begins to become uncomfortable and you decide you want to lie down. You place the popcorn bowl on the coffee table and turn on the couch, draping your legs over Crowley’s lap and placing your head in Dean’s. Dean smirks down at you, brushing a stray strand of hair behind your ear. You smile back before turning your attention back to the movie.

Crowley’s fingers trace lines from your ankles to your knees, up and down, up and down, until one of the more risqué scenes comes on. You feel Crowley shift and hear him groan quietly. Dean makes a soft grunting noise and you can tell the movie is finally getting to them.

One of Crowley’s hands slides up your thigh and into the leg of the boxers you’re wearing. At the same time, Dean slides a hand to the hem of your shirt and pulls it up slightly, his fingers pressing circles into your skin. Dean shifts his hips as his hand slides up under the shirt, his fingers finding your nipple.

You groan as Crowley’s hand slips between your legs and Dean palms your breast. The movie becomes the last thought on your mind as you move your hand up beside your head to feel the bulge growing in Dean’s pants.

“Fuck,” Dean hisses at the touch. Not wanting to leave Crowley out, you press your toes to his crotch, his hard cock straining against his pants. Crowley’s fingers slide along your folds as a reward.

“She’s already wet for us,” Crowley groans.

“Yeah?” Dean asks, “We’ve barely even touched you.” He squeezes your breast as you look up at him. You gasp as Crowley’s finger plunges into you without warning.

“You like that don’t you Love?” Crowley asks, his eyes dark. You draw your bottom lip between your teeth as you nod. Crowley curls his finger, hitting your g-spot perfectly. You squirm beneath their touches, causing them both to smirk. “You should feel how wet she is,” Crowley tells Dean.

Dean’s hand slides down your body, pressing beneath the elastic band of the boxers. His finger slides into you next to Crowley’s and curls, hitting that perfect spot. “Geeze, you are wet,” Dean says, “This turns you on doesn’t it? Being shared by the King of Hell and a Knight of Hell, you want us don’t you?”

“Yes,” you moan, lifting your hips. Crowley and Dean chuckle as they curl their fingers one after the other over and over again. A knot begins to form in your stomach as they pump their fingers in and out of you.

“So close aren’t you Love?” Crowley questions. Their eyes are dark, pupils blown with lust as they watch you squirm in their laps. You moan their names as your hands fist in your shirt and the leg of Dean’s pants. Crowley pushes a second finger into you causing you to cry out as your orgasm washes over you. Your walls clamp down around their fingers, causing them both to groan. They pull their fingers from you, making you whimper at the loss.

“Fuck,” Dean whispers, “Wanna feel you cum around my cock.” You watch as they suck their fingers into their mouths, cleaning the digits of your juices.

“You’re going to have to wait your turn,” Crowley tells him, “Lean back and hold her against you.” Dean groans but does as he’s told, helping you sit up. He leans back against the arm of the couch, putting a leg on either side of your body before pulling you back against him. His hard cock presses against your back, causing you to groan.

Crowley kisses up your thigh before he hooks his fingers in the elastic band of your boxers. He pulls them down and tosses them to the side before telling Dean to hold your legs open. Dean places your legs on either side of his and presses them apart, holding you open for Crowley.

Dean’s hands unbutton your shirt as you turn your neck to kiss him. Crowley licks a stripe along your folds, making a moan escape your lips. Dean swallows the sound hungrily as he pulls your shirt open and lets you up for just a moment so he can pull the material from you. His hands pull you back against him and squeeze your breasts, tweaking the nipples. Crowley sucks your clit between his teeth and drags them along the bundle of nerves. His tongue darts in and out of you quickly causing you to buck your hips.

“Hold her down,” Crowley tells Dean. One of Dean’s hands slides down your body and splays across your lower abdomen, holding you firmly against him. Crowley sucks and kisses your folds, dipping his tongue into you from time to time. “So sweet,” Crowley growls, “Taste so good Love.” Dean’s tongue invades your mouth to map out the space. His hips buck against you, his hard cock prodding your lower back.

Once they have you moaning and writhing, Crowley buries his face between your legs, his beard lightly scratching your thighs. His tongue swirls around inside you, mapping out every part he can reach. Dean’s lips break from yours as he wraps his hand in your hair, tugging your head to the side. His lips meet your neck and he kisses his way up to your ear.

“Bet that feels good doesn’t it?” Dean whispers. You moan in answer to his question. You wrap one hand in Crowley’s hair, pulling him closer, while wrapping the other in Dean’s hair. “You like being fucked by two demons don’t you?” Dean growls, “But as good as it feels having his tongue in your pussy, it’s nothing compared to what my cock’s gonna feel like.”

Crowley sucks your clit harshly between his teeth, causing you to yelp. “Would you shut up?” he growls at Dean, “I’m trying to work here.” You groan as Crowley buries his face between your legs again. You rock your hips, trying to gain more friction. Crowley sucks your clit between his lips as his fingers move up to your entrance. He slides two fingers into you, pumping them in and out of you. Crowley groans, sending vibrations straight to your core as you wiggle, trying desperately to reach climax.

Dean keeps rocking his hips up, pushing you towards Crowley with each roll of his hips. “Crowley,” you moan loudly, “Crowley, please, I’m close, I need. . .” Dean cuts you off by pressing his lips to yours. Crowley realizes this and it only makes him try harder.

“Come on Y/N,” Crowley groans against you, “I want to hear you scream my name. I know you’re close Y/N, I want you to cum for me.” Crowley curls his fingers and sucks you’d clit harshly. The pressure in your stomach reaches the breaking point and your walls clamp down around his fingers. You break the kiss with Dean and cry out Crowley’s name. Crowley pulls his fingers from you, quickly replacing them with his tongue. He licks and sucks, cleaning you up and lapping up everything you have to give him.

“My turn,” Dean states before you have a chance to fully recover Dean flips you over before scooting down to lie completely flat on the couch. He tells you to sit up before he slides you up his body, your legs straddling his head. “You think she was loud for you?” Dean asks, directing his question at Crowley. He smirks before his hands grab your ass, pulling you towards his face. Dean wastes no time with teasing, doing everything he can to make you cum as quickly as possible.

“Oh Dean,” you moan, rocking your hips. Dean chuckles, sending vibrations to your core; Crowley groans, neglected behind you. You reach out and beckon him forward. He comes to stand next to you, his arousal evident through his pajama pants. Without hesitation, you pull his pants down just far enough so that his hard, leaking cock springs free. You take him in your hand and begin stroking him, using his precum as lubricant. Dean buries his tongue deep inside you as you ride his face. His eyes flick up to where your hand is stroking Crowley’s cock and you can tell he’s jealous. You moan Dean’s name over and over as he desperately tries to make you cum.

Dean’s hips rock off the couch and you know he desperately wants to be touched. You lean back, trailing a hand along his abdomen before slipping it into his pants. Dean groans as you wrap your hand around his cock and free it from its confines. Sticky precum leaks from his tip and you use it to slick his shaft as you pump your hand over his cock.

The sounds they both make draw you closer to orgasm once again. Dean licks and sucks harshly, his hands pulling you down, guiding you as you ride his face. “Fuck,” you groan as you rub your thumb over their slits and around their tips. Dean harshly sucks your over sensitive clit between his lips and that’s all it takes for your walls to come crashing down yet again. You shout Dean’s name as pleasure courses through you, your body shaking with the intensity of your orgasm. You let go of Crowley and Dean in order to hold on to the arm of the chair to steady yourself.

Dean licks you clean before he releases you, letting you move to his side. His hands move to your hips and he repositions you so that you’re on your hands and knees on the couch. Crowley kicks his pants completely off before moves to kneel in front of you while Dean pushes his pants down to his knees and kneels behind you. Dean’s hand slides up and down your back as his other hand holds his cock, teasing your entrance. Crowley wraps a hand in your hair while he uses his other hand to stroke himself.

“Are you ready for us Love?” Crowley asks. You hum in affirmation as you reach up to take Crowley’s cock in your hand. You move your lips to his tip, kissing him lightly before licking a long stripe up the underside of his cock.

“She’s ready,” Dean groans, rubbing his cock through your folds and around your clit. You take the tip of Crowley’s cock between your lips as you wrap your hand around the base. Dean lines his cock up with your entrance before sliding into you, filling you completely. You moan around Crowley’s cock, causing his hips to buck forward and his grip on your hair to tighten. Dean’s hands move to your hips, holding you steady as he begins thrusting. “Fuck that’s good,” Dean groans, his thrusts quickly becoming faster. Each of his thrusts causes you to take more and more of Crowley into your mouth.

Crowley grunts and groans as you work him over with your tongue. You take as much of him as you can into your mouth, using your hand to stroke the rest. Dean’s thrusts become faster and rougher making you groan around Crowley’s cock, sending vibrations down his shaft. “So good Love,” Crowley grunts, his cock twitching. Dean’s hands grip your hips with bruising force as he fucks you wildly, his thrusts becoming erratic. 

If Crowley wasn’t filling your mouth, you’d be screaming their names. Instead you settle for moaning loudly. The knot in your stomach reforms yet again, your walls growing tight around Dean’s cock. You swirl your tongue around Crowley’s tip before sucking, your hand pumping over him as his cock twitches. Crowley grunts and groans your name as his cock pulses, his hot, sticky cum spilling onto your tongue. You stroke him through his climax and swallow down everything he has to give you. Crowley pulls out of you with a loud ‘pop,’ allowing you to cry out as Dean’s rough thrusts bring you to your fourth climax. Your walls clamp down around Dean’s cock, helping him find his own release.

“Fuck, Y/N,” Dean growls as his cock pulses, spilling himself deep inside you. Crowley helps to hold you up as your body goes boneless, you feel like putty in his hands. Dean places a hand flat against your lower back, soothing you as his thrusts slow and eventually come to a stop. Dean pulls himself from you, his cum slipping down your leg. He falls back against the couch, draping an arm over the back of the couch and kicking his pants all the way off before he rests his feet up on the coffee table. Crowley snaps his fingers, cleaning you off before pulling you to his lap. His lips meet yours as he runs a soothing hand along your body.

“You wanted this to happen didn’t you?” Crowley asks, a smirk plastered across his lips.

“Why wouldn’t I?” you ask as you relax into Crowley’s arms, your body spent, “Aren’t you glad you didn’t go out tonight.”

“You bet Sweetheart,” Dean says as he moves closer, turning your head to steal your lips from Crowley.

“But are you starting to regret your choice yet Love?” Crowley asks.

“No, why?” you inquire.

Crowley and Dean exchange a look that makes your stomach twist. “Because we’re not done with you yet Sweetheart,” Dean tells you before crashing his lips to yours. All you can do is hum in approval.


End file.
